The Destiny Between Jones and Jomblo Abadi
by izukinokanojo
Summary: Izuki Shun, 17 tahun dan Moriyama 18 tahun sama sama mengalami nasib yang sama-jomblo-walaupun dengan alasan yang berbeda. kira kira apa yang mereka lakukan jika tugas yang izuki dapat dari hibari mempertemukan mereka?/ "anoo… sumimasen.." "Rambutmu bergoyang seperti memanggil tanganku untuk membelainya" (summary,cerita dan humor gagal ;A;)


MoriZuki fanfic

**Disclaimer:**

**Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Story By: IzukiNoKanojo**

**DONT LIKE DONT READ**

**Warning: OOCness, Drabble(s),Typo(s), Shounen-Ai, Alur Campuran, tidak jelas, dan sebangsanya.**

**RATED : M (bahasa dan ambiguitas(?))**

_Izuki Shun, 17 tahun_—sang pendekar jomblo

Siang Hari yang cerah namun tak secerah sang uke utama fanfic ini, izuki shun yang berumur 17 tahun dan masih setia memgang status jomblo ini merenung meratapi nasibnya yang ternyata sangat miris. Ia masih meratapi trnyata sang captain yang bermata empat dan bertempramen buruk itu lebih laku darinya.

**FLASHBACK**

Seirin yang sedang menjalani latihan basket kini terdiam menatap sang kapten dan sang ace yang memgang peranan senter kini sedang saling menempelkan bibir a.k.a berciuman

Semua membantu selama beberapa menit hingga orang orang yang melewati gym sekolah keheranan..

"_apakah mereka durhaka pada riko sehingga dikutuk"  
_

Selang beberapa saat kiyoshi pun melepskan ciumannya dan tersenyum kepada hyuuga yang masih mmbatu  
"mulai hari ini kita pacaran ya hyuuga"  
seketika muka hyuuga memerah dan mulai memukul bahu kiyoshi  
"..a…apa…yang D'… d'… D'AHO!"

Serangan terakhir dari hyuuga membuat seirin kembali mengingatkan diri mereka sendiri. Jangan berurussan dengan hyuuga jika tidak mau keadaannmu menjadi mengenaskan seperti kiyoshi yang sekarang sudah dibawa ke uks oleh riko

**flashback end**

tidak habis fikir, kenapa kiyoshi memilih hyuuga, well bukan berarti dia cemburu atau gimana, hanya saja masa iya sang pemain paling terkenal di seirin—ini self-proclaimed—dikalahin ama kapten temperamental macem hyuuga?

Coba deh bandingin, izuki itu ganteng, pinter, dan coolheaded alias gak cepet marah,

Sementara captainnya megane, ranking dibawah izuki dan hot headed..

Harusnya izuki gak jomblo…

Harusnya dia gak boleh kalah dengan hyuuga..

Harusnya..harusnya harus..zzzzz

Terlihat sang pemeran utama sedang tidur di bawah pohon sakura di halaman belakang sekolah seirin, dengan banyak ulat bulu yang mengelilinginya..

_Moriyama yoshitaka,18 tahun_—pendekar patah hati

Lain izuki lain pula sang seme kita tercinta…

Izuki yang hanya meratapi nasib dan tidak mau berusaha,jelas saja dia jomblo,

Namun bagaimana dengan orang ini? Dialah sang playboy—of course self proclaimed—dan ikemen yang paling perlu dikasihani di kaijou.

Dari season 1 sampe 2, sampe manga yang udh babak final,udah berapa cewek yang digaet namun tidak pernah ada yang berhasil. Padahal segala jurus gombal sudah dilaksanakan oleh bang yosh ini.

Coba kita telusuri; cowok iya, ganteng iya, tinggi lumayan, mana pemain basket pula..

Harusnya dia udah punya pacar, harusnya dia udah punya gebetan malem minggu, harusnya hape nya yang bermerek AIPON itu gak sepi oleh deringan..

DUK

"OY MORIYAMA! CEPAT LATIHAN ATAU MAU KUCINCANG KAU" teriak sang kapten mungil paling ganteng kaijou yang ternyata melemparnya dengan majalah kise.

Mendapat teriakan dari kasamatsu gak membuat moriyama bergemin dari tempatnya melamun. Ia justru melihat kearah kasamatsu dengan tatapan—sini belai aku abang—yang sangat ingin kasamatsu tending. Dan mau tidak mau kasamatsu menghampiri moriyama sebelum ia mengeluarkan tatapan—abang belah durenku—

"moriyama, kau kenapa lagi? Masalah cewek lagi?" kasamatsu hanya ingin memenuhi perannya sebagai teman satu angkatan, bukan berarti kasamatsu peduli nanodayo(?)

"kasamatsu…"

"iya…"

"kasamatsu…"

"iya kenapa?"

"kasamat-AWWW. Kau tidak perlu menendangku kasamatsu" kini moriyama mengeluarkan jurus moe ala ayase, uke manis di OKANE GA NAI, yang ternyata punya fakta mengagetkan yaitu ayase dan villain di awal season 2 Hanamiya Makoto punya 1 seiyuu a.k.a pengisi suaranya sama *jadi ngelantur /plak/ *

"jelaskan apa masalahmu lalu segera kembali latihan" perintah kasamatsu singkat padat dan jelas

"kasamatsu.. aku sudah 3 tahun lebih jomblo,bagaimana caraku mendapatkan pacar? Kasamatsu tolonglah aku kasamatsu. Carikanlah aku pengisi hariku. Dewi di malam mingguku. Selimut dimalam dinginku. Ibu dari anakku. Cabe dari gorenganku. Ayam dari mi ayamku. Malam hot di hari pengantinku..bla..bla"

Kasamatsu yang sudah tidak tahan dengan semua pendeeritaan ini mulai keluar urat membentuk perempatan di dahinya. Ia mengambil bola dari tangan kobori lalu melemparkannya dengan cepat ke kepala moriyama.

DUAAAAKK

Kini moriyama terkapar di lantai,

Kasamatsu puas,kise senang, hayakawa melihatnya kasian sementara kobori dan pemain lainnya pura pura tidak lihat

'kalo aku ngeliat ntar dikira temen'pikir kobori

Izuki sebenarnya bukan jomblo karena tidak laku, ia hanya malas berkelana mencari sang belahan da—eh maksudnya jiwa.

Motto izuki adalah _'kalau dia memang jodohku dekatkan lah, kalau bukan jodohku kasi aja ke hyuuga gue ikhlas_'

'berarti kiyoshi bukan jodohku' pikirnya

Dan ada satu rahasia yang lebih mengagetkan lagi, SEBENARNYA izuki punya penggemar rahasia a.k.a seme tukang nguntit. Dan sebagian besar dari kelompok itu adalah pemain basket.

Identitas mereka sangat rahasia sehingga hanya beberapa yang dapat terdeteksi.

Sang ketua, yaitu Imayoshi Shouichi. Yang belakangan diketahui punya fetish terhadap adik kelas yang imut. Dan saat izuki nge-mark imayoshi saat winter cup membuat kokoro imayoshi doki doki. Apalagi melihat tampang izuki yang berkeringat dan sesekali menjilat bibirnya—bukan menggoda tapi bibir nya kering, kurang minum ade* sar* sih— . ialah yang membentuk grup penguntit izuki shun. Alasannya karena ia bosan. Ia sudah jarang main basket sementara ujiannya sudah dipastikan lulus dan ia juga sudah dapat universitas, apasalahnya mengisi waktu luang?

Sang tangan kanan ketua,Hanamiya Makoto. Awalnya ia gak mau mengaku menyukai izuki. Namun suatu ketika sang ketua melihat sisi belakang buku tulis hanamiya. Dan isinya adalah.. jeng jeng jeng jeng..

'_izuki, aku ingin menjeratmu dalam benang labalaba ku dan tak kan pernah kubiarkan lepas' _

Imayoshi muntah dan absen sekolah selama 3 hari setelah kejadian itu sementara hanamiya bersembunyi dengan menggunakan jurus tsundere charm overflow-nya midorima

Dan yang terakhir sang member baru yaitu Hayama koutaro. Hayama yang dikalahkan izuki pada saat final winter cup mulai menaruh hati pada izuki setelah itu. Ketika ditanya alasannya jawaban hayama simple

"dia ngegemesin trus leluconnya lucu"

Setelah mendengar alasan hayama, nebuya langsung berenti makan selama 2 hari, mayuzumi berdoa pada tuhan agar dosanya diampuni sementara reo dan Akashi pergi ke arab untuk mengambil gelar haji dan hajjah dan membersihkan pikiran mereka dari komen hayama yang absurd.

Izuki adalah vice president student council, atau istilah kerennya babunya ketua osis. Ia rela disuru suru oleh ketua osis, bukan karena suka atau apa, dia hanya bosan. Semua temennya lagi lovey dovey, bahkan kagami dan kuroko juga. Jadi untuk mengusir kesepian Ia rela jadi budak sang ketua osis

"izuki, aku minta kau bawakan proposal ini ke student council SMA KAIJOU.. dan…" sang ketua osis yang sebut saja Hibari kyouya(?) memberikan tatapan mengintimidasi "mereka harus setuju dengan proposal kita, kalau tidak aku akan menggigitmu sampai mati"

"baiklah, incchou.." jawab izuki—sok—ketakutan, padahal dalam hati doki doki tuh

'kalo hibari san mah, digigit dimana pun gue relaaa lahir batin dunia akheratt!' teriak jablay izuki dalam hati.

Dengan usiran sang ketua, izuki pun melenggang jomblo(?) ke SMA kaijou dengan pakaian seadanya dan rambut belum disisir 3 abad

"Padahal menurut ramalan fuuta, hari ini nii-san itu akan bertemu jodohnya" ucap seorang anak kecil pelan, bernama fuuta yang author pinjem dari fandom sebelah kyaaa /author shotacon/plak/

Lain izuki lain pula moriyama. Dia masih saja meratapi nasibnya yang jomblo dengan aura yang sangat dark. Ia mendudukan dirinya di lapangan basket terbuka kaijou yang terletak di halaman depan sma, kebetulan didekat sana ada tiang jadi moriyama gelantungan disana.

Aneh? Memang. Namun kokoro dan pikiran murid kaijou sudah lelah dengan semua tingkah laku triple crowned jomblo of the year SMA KAIJOU itu. Mereka sudah tidak peduli, bahkan menganggap seperti tidak terjadi apa apa disana.

Waktu berlalu dan tidak terasa sekolah sudah mulai sepi, namun moriyama tetap setia bergelantungan di tiang yang entah apa fungsinya itu.

"anoo… sumimasen.." suara indah itu membuat moriyama terjatuh dari aksi gelantungannya dengan sangat tidak elit

"etto, apakah tidak apa?" Tanya suara itu. Moriyama melihat kearah sumber suara. Kini background sudah diganti dengan latar bunga sakura yang berjatuhan dan jangan lupa OST kesukaan moriyama menjadi BGM-nya

_Dibelah mas dibelah, enak bang silahkan dibelah~_

"hey, apa kau tidak apa?" Tanya kembali sang pujaan hati. Namun tidak berhasil membuat moriyama kembali dari alam khayalannya

"Rambutmu bergoyang(?) seperti memanggil tanganku untuk membelainya, matanya sipit dan lucu seperti memanggilku untuk menatapnya, bibir mu yang pink dan tipis seperti memintaku untuk menciumnya, seragammu yang kusut seperti memintaku untuk merobeknya~" dan mulailah keluar gombalan terjitu moriyama.

Lelaki manis yang sedang digombali moriyama menatapnya heran

'kok ada orang gila ganteng sih? Tuhan? Mengapa kau tidak adil? Kenapa yang jelek seperti hyuuga kau biarkan waras sementara yang ganteng kau jadikan gila. Padahal kalau waras udah gue embat ditempat'

Mendengar pikiran lelaki itu, author pun meninggalkan dunia ini akibat dibacok kiyoshi+hyuuga fans

Lelaki itu, yang ternyata adalah sang heroin IZUKI SHUN mengambil 1000 langkah mundur dengan pasti. Namun sebelum ia sempat menyempurnakan 2 langkahnya tangannya keburu di tarik oleh moriyama.

"maafkan aku jika membuatmu takut, adik manis" moriyama mencium punggung tangan izuki "aku moriyama yoshitaka, pemain basket disekolah ini, siapa namamu?"

Dengan sedikit takut izuki menjawab "i-izuki shun"

Mendengar nama sang pujaan hati moriyama tersenyum senang. Bagi fans moriyama senyum itu begitu indah dan menawan hati, namun menurut izuki senyum itu adalah ancaman bagi masa depannya

"mulai minggu depan, kalo ditanya namanya siapa,bilang 'moriyama shun' gituokeh?" moriyama tersenyum senang namun izuki mulai pucat.

'mama shun mau pulang, shun gak mau disodomi ma, shun masih perawan, shun takut masa depan shun hancur' teriak izuki lebay dalam hati

"izuki-san, ada apa kau datang kemari?" Tanya moriyama sambil memberikan tatapan selembut softener s* kl*n. ia melihat seragam yang bukan dari sekolahnya maupun dari sekolah daerah sini 'apakah dari luar kota? Uwow apa aku buat dia ketinggalan kereta dan menginap dirumahku? Seperti cerita novel punya mayuzumi? Wow erotic(?)'

"etto.. err aku mencari ketua osis SMA ini, apakah dia masih ada didalam?" Tanya izuki berhati hati

Moriyama tersenyum lebar "ketua osis sedang studi banding ke china"

"ha? Sonna~" izuki menggaruk kepalanya "bukannya menurut jadwal mereka kembali hari ini?"

"ada badai yang menghalangi mereka pulang dari cina" jawab moriyama sekedarnya

"badai apa?"

"badai cintaku padamu.."

Izuki positif akan menggambil 1000 langkah mundur yang lebih cepat dari biasanya.

"aku tau apa yang kau pikirkan izuki-san" moriyama menarik tangan izuki agar mendekat padanya "tak akan kubiarkan kau lari"

Izuki meloto melihat keadaan-dan posisi-nya

"eh? A-apa?"

Tanpa izuki sadari moriyama kini telah memonyongkan bibirnya dan mendekatkannya pada bibir izuki

"eeeh? Tunggu sebentar" semakin mendekat…"etto moriyama-san" semakin mendekat… "cotto! Moriyama san!" 5 cm lagi.."hhuwaaa tolonggg!"

DUK

Kini terdapat benjolan di kepala moriyama yang terkapar didekat izuki.

"izuki-san, kau tidak apa? " Tanya penyelamat-penyelamat izuki itu

"iya aku tidak apa, etto imayoshi san? Hayama-san? Hanamiya-san?"

TBC

Review please, fanfic pertama asli xD

maaf jika ada typo yang tidak berkenan

salam hangat,izukinokanojo


End file.
